Regionales(New Directions
Regionales (New Directions) es el quinto episodio de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más. Es un fanfiction basado en los Newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. X-Y ahora denle un aplauso a New Directions (Aplauden) (Música) Mason-I don't believe in miracles I never did Nothing ever happens here So sick of it Kitty-I-I-I told you I-I-I need to Get - get myself into something new I'm for something mystical, histerical, Dark, intensive, sexual Skylart-Am I gonna live forever Said am I gonna live forever better make it now or never ( ever, ever ) Am I gonna live forever Said am I gonna live forever gotta make it now or never Todos-Forever or never Myron-I don't believe in fairytales To sit in cool Everybody stop and stare I let it go Kitty-I-I-I told you I-I-I need to Stick - stick - stick out Just to keep be like you Jane-Send myself to out of space A better place Gotta win the human race Skylart- I'm not gonna live forever Said I'm not gonna live forever Better make it now or never (ever, ever) I'm not gonna live forever Said I'm not gonna live forever Gotta make it now or never Todos-Forever or never Spencer-For my love uuuhhhh For my love uuhhhh For my love, it's forever, forever Todos-I'm not gonna live forever Said I'm not gonna live forever Better make it now or never (ever, ever) I'm not gonna live forever Said I'm not gonna live forever Gotta make it now or never (forever or never) (Música) Alistair-(Este es tu momento......) Isaac-(El podrá.....tiene el talento, que mal que no estaban ahí cuando lo escuche) PAUSA:Antes de continuar '''quiero decirles que esta canción es muy especial para mí, es un trabajo de una banda que vale la pena escuchar, quise incluir esta canciòn y darsela a Alistair, ya que desde que Glee terminó, Alistair es el personaje que más me ha llamado la atención de los New New Babies, no tuvo ningun solo y solo habló en un capitulo, sin más que decir continuemos, espero no defraudarlos con esto :) :D ♡♡☆ Alistair-No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe No matter how many nights did you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go...? (As days go by, the night's on fire) Tell me would you kill to save for a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn This hurricane's chasing us all underground No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God...? Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead, or alive to torture for my sins Do you really want? Do you really want me? Do you really want me dead, or alive to live a lie? Tell me would you kill to save for a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash crash, burn, let it all burn, This hurricane's chasing us all underground The promises we made were not enough (Never play the game again) The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug (Never gonna hit the air) The secrets that we sold were never known (Never sing a song for you) The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go. (Never giving in again, Never giving in again) Tell me would you kill to save for a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash crash, burn, let it all burn, This hurricane's chasing us all underground Silencio........ (Música) Skylart-We are young with open eyes Blinded by the citylights Lose control to feel alive Alistair-Just another day in Paradise Diamond sky diamond sky (Uohhhhhhh) You and I, you and I Mason-We are the kings and queens of suburbia Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are Come on, come on Madison-Have you Heard The silent scream Boys and girls Jane-Born to be free Love is our gasoline Livin on this endless dream Kitty-Diamond sky Diamond sky (Uoohhhh) You and I You and I Spencer y Kitty-We are the kings and queens of suburbia. Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are, come on, come on We are the kings and queens of suburbia Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are, come on, come on (Música) Roderick-God grant me the serenity To accept the things I cannot change Courage to change the things I can And wisdom to know the difference Todos-We are the kings and queens of suburbia Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are, come on, come on We are the kings and queens of suburbia Somewhere in time We don't know where we are Come on, we are who we are, come on, come on Diamond sky diamond sky (Uoohhh) You and I you and I Diamond sky diamond sky (Uohhhh) You and I you and I Alistair-Join me under diamond skies Everything will be alright Join me under diamond skies Everything will be alright Join me under diamond skies Everything will be alright (Aplauden) ............................ Isaac-(Caminaba por los pasillos) (Se acercan) Kitty-Lo diremos solo una vez, aléjate Isaac-Disculpa? Kitty-Diras que estamos en contra de tu amistad con Alistair, obviamente si, pero no por celos, si no porque sabemos realmente lo que eres, sabemos que harás lo que sea por destruirnos pero no se hará realidad, y te diré porque, porque ni siquiera tu Club esta compitiendo en ninguna eliminatoria, así que como sea sales perdiendo Silencio.......... Madison-Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor ._. Isaac-..........Bien, ya has terminado? Silencio....... ._. Isaac-Ustedes son muy nefastos y aburridos, tan solo de escucharte me aburrí, un consejo, no hables mucho, por el bien de todos, hagamos un ejemplo, imaginen que el equipo de futbol esta en la ultima jugada siendo de los 2 últimos finalistas, y a medio tiempo no quisiera que pase nunca, pero salen los chicos de New Directions haciendo su espectáculo de medio tiempo cantando canciones de Tokio Hotel y Thirty Seconds To Mars combinado con un poco de Cinema Bizarre, como en su presentación de hace 6 minutos, me dio vergüenza verlo Mason-Eres un hipócrita, cuando estas con Alistair dices ser de corazón Echelon y Alien pero cuando no está e irónicamente no esta aquí ahora dices que son una basura Isaac-Yo no dije que eran basura Mason-Eso lo dijiste entre líneas ¬¬ Isaac-Ñeñeñe 7n7 Mason-Mhe 7n7......como sea pues 7n7 Isaac- Ok 7n7..........veré como están en las nacionales y tal vez cambie mi punto de vista 7u7 (Se va) ............................... X-2 coros......1 ganador.........el primer lugar lo ocupa....... (Redoble de tambores :S) X.......New Directions!!!!!!!!!!!! (Aplauden) FIN